Loose Ends
by Gie
Summary: Songfic 2. Finally! Woohoo! Before the Cell Games commence, certain Saiyajiin decide that a few 'Loose Ends' need to be tied. Warning: Lemon content! Chapter one is Goku & ChiChi Chapter two is Vejiita & Bulma
1. Chapter One: Goku & Chichi

Loose Ends   
by Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

_Disclaimer: Vejiita-chan, Goku-kun and their familiars are not mine. This story, and their attitudes and ideas within are mine, though. It's the only way I can claim some Saiya-jiin tail....*sigh* hehehe_

_Well, here it is! Here is Story #2 in my Songfic Series/Universe...whatever you want to call it. There will be two_   
_chapters, total...this one, and the next. ^_^;; This chapter will be featuring Goku & ChiChi--something I've never done before, so let's hope that it turns out halfway decent._

_The song included is 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Garth Brooks. I promise, this is the *last* country song I'll make a songfic with. But they just fit *soo* good! I was tempted to just call it my 'Country Songfic universe', but I've used others that aren't country. And the next chapter, which is Vejiita & Bulma, will feature a really cool song! *squee* Promise! At least I think it's cool..._

_Timeline: Sometime within the 'resting period' right before the Cell Games. Both chapters coincide with each other, so some events may overlap. Just a slight warning._

_Okay, I've been babbling for far too long...let the games begin!_

**_Gie-chan._**   


**Loose Ends**   


_ ~*~_   
_Sometimes late at night_   
_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_   
_She's lost in peaceful dreams_   
_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_   
_ ~*~_

"Goku-saa! Are you almost done with your bath?" 

"In a few minutes, ChiChi." 

"Then I'm going to bed. Make sure you dump the water, and   
put out the fire." 

Goku rolled his eyes. She said that every time. "Hai, ChiChi.   
Oyasumi nasai." 

"Oyasumi nasai, Goku-saa." 

His sensitive ears listened as she made her way up the stairs   
and into their bedroom, and when the light turned off, he was safe to   
think she was tucked under the covers. He let out a sigh and closed   
his eyes, sore muscles soaking up the soothing heat of the water and   
his spirit the sounds of the night. He could almost harmonize with   
the crickets that joined in symphony with the bullfrogs over by the   
river. Night-time was always a time to relax and gather the thoughts   
for the day, and Goku treasured the time spent within the tub of   
steaming water. 

His thoughts wandered over many subjects, some casual and   
silly, to serious and life-deciding. But one thought struck him hard,   
making his normally-jovial features harden in concentration. ChiChi.   
Will she be okay in two days, when the whole business with Cell is   
over? Will she be able to have her two males at the table with her   
again? Or will it be dropped to one? Or none at all? Or, worse-case,   
will she be able to make it to the table herself? 

He flipped over in the water, and turned his troubled green   
gaze to the house he built for ChiChi, focusing on the dark window   
that overlooked the backyard. Was she worried? Did she know just   
how much they would go through in the next couple days? Did she   
have faith in him and their son to pull Chikyuu through one of the   
most deadly threats they faced thus far? She hadn't said much   
about the Games that would take place the day after tomorrow, but   
sometimes Goku wondered what she actually thought. 

He let out another sigh and pulled himself out of the large   
drum, flaring his ki to dry his muscled body. He easily lifted the   
steel tank and letting a small amount slip out, extinguished the fire   
that his mate meticulously warned him about, making sure there were   
no hot coals or live sparks left to re-ignite. He knew the devastation   
one small spark of fire could cause to an entire forest, and if his   
family actually resided there, he was triply careful. Dumping the   
water slowly down a hill, he watched the small rivulets run and gather   
into puddles at the bottom, where some night creature will re-use his   
bath water for a refreshing soak of their own. 

After putting the bath drum back in the shed, and re-checking   
the status of the extinguished fire, he silently entered the house,   
checking all the windows and doors to see if they were locked and   
closed. He didn't fear anyone breaking in and robbing them blind, but   
he did not want ChiChi to wake up in the morning and find out some   
lost and starving woodland creature had raided their food supply   
during the night. Quietly he made his way up the stairs and stopped   
at the first door he encountered, poking his head in to see that   
Gohan was already nestled under the covers. A quick check of his ki   
signature showed that he had already fallen asleep, but he still   
maintained his Super Saiya-jiin state, even sleeping. A proud smile   
passed over his face as he closed the door. Gohan was destined to   
become the strongest of them all, given time and the proper   
motivation. 

He just hoped to be able to witness the day son would surpass   
father. 

The tall Saiya-jiin slipped under the covers, nestling up against   
the heat given off by his smaller mate, who was already fast asleep.   
He tucked his chin over her shoulder, and his arm brought her up   
flush against his naked body. He stiffened slightly when she let out a   
small moan, but relaxed when all she did was snuggle back into his   
chest farther. 

His hand idly caressed the small, soft stomach that raised and   
lowered with every breath ChiChi took. "Oyasumi nasai, ChiChi," he   
whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes, preparing to drift into   
slumberland himself. "I love you." 

_ ~*~_   
_And the thought crosses my mind_   
_If I never wake up in the morning_   
_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_   
_About her in my heart_   
_ ~*~_   


~Mt. Paozu, Morning~ 

Slowly, peacefully, and with a huge roaring yawn, Son Goku   
awoke to the wondrous smells that filled his home every morning:   
ChiChi concocting the morning's feast. "Breakfast is the most   
important meal of the day!" Quickly, he jumped out of the   
sleep-mussed bed and threw on a white shirt and dark pants. He gave   
the familiar orange and blue outfit that rested over the back of a   
chair a loving glance and walked out of the room. 

He knocked on the door across the hallway, peeking his head in   
the doorway when he was answered with a sleepy grunt. "Gohan,   
breakfast will be ready soon." 

He gave his son a warm smile when he saw a bleary aquamarine   
eye peeking over the bedsheets. "Ohiayo, 'Tousan. Tell 'Kaasan," he   
let out a loud, jaw-cracking yawn, "I'll be down in a few minutes." 

He watched for a moment as Gohan rustled underneath the   
warm blankets, pushing away the last vestiges of sleep. It always   
took him a few minutes to completely wake up in the morning. "Did   
you have anything planned for today, Gohan?" 

Another yawn answered him from under the blankets. "Well,   
'Kaasan will want me to study in the morning for awhile, but I thought   
I would go up and visit with Dende this afternoon. He said he would   
tell me how he and the other Namek-jiin have been doing since they   
left Capsule Corp." 

"That sounds good. See you downstairs." Goku closed the   
door behind him and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen,   
where he inhaled the delicious aroma that surrounded him, courtesy   
of the black-haired female humming quietly to herself. He leaned   
against the doorway and watched ChiChi as she moved about in her   
element, flitting from one task to another, stirring one pot, while   
placing another in its place on the table. He let a warm smile spread   
across his face as he silently counted his numerous blessings. 'Today,   
I will spend it with ChiChi...she deserves to have a break as well.' 

Tip-toeing up to his wife, Goku gently wrapped his massive   
arms around her slim chest, and buried his face appreciatively into   
her warm neck. "The Night Fairies were kind to me...they left a   
delicious snack!" 

The small female jumped slightly. "Goku-saa! You startled   
me!" She batted the spoon in her hands at the muscles pinning her   
own arms down. "Let me go so I can finish the food." 

"But I like what I'm eating right now." He gave her neck a few   
small nips, purring against the smooth flesh. 

She squirmed in his grasp. "Goku-saa! What has gotten into   
you this morning?" She pulled out of his arms and turned around, a   
playful scowl on her pretty face. She waved her spoon under his   
nose. "Now go sit down. Is Gohan-chan up yet?" 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a long, slow kiss,   
wrapping his arms around her again when her own arms curled around   
his neck. When they separated, he smirked inwardly at the blush   
across her cheeks not made by the steam from the stove. "Hai, he's   
up. He'll be down in a minute or so. So until he gets down here..." He   
dropped his head again and reclaimed her red lips for his own. 

ChiChi pulled back, her face flushed a hot pink and her breath   
coming in short gasps. She pushed him away but before she turned   
around, a small smile escaped. "Go sit down, Goku-saa. I need to   
finish making breakfast before it burns." 

"Hai, ChiChi." The tall Saiya-jiin ambled over to his spot at   
the table and slid in, eyeing the food already on the table. He   
reached out for a piece of bread, but it was moved out of the way   
before he could grab a piece. "Hey...!" 

"Wait until Gohan comes down. You know better, Goku." She   
gave the pouting male a look he was quite familiar with. 

After a few moments, Gohan rumbled down the stairs.   
Squeezing into his spot at the table, he gave his parents a smile.   
"Ohiayo, 'Kaasan, 'Tousan." He saw the pout on his father's face.   
"Tried to snitch, 'Tousan?" 

Goku just sighed and turned his gaze to ChiChi, who was just   
finishing up with the last of the preparations. He watched intently as   
she placed the last platter on the table and sat down. "Ohiayo,   
Gohan-chan. Did you sleep well?" Goku locked eyes with her, jade to   
onyx, and with a small smile, she nodded. 

Breakfast in the Son household is usually a quiet affair, with   
not much conversation. Actually, most meals were fairly untalkative,   
since the males who could answer what ChiChi would ask were busy   
inhaling the food in front of them. She learned to interpret grunts   
and slight inclinations of the head for her responses. 

And so she began. "I want you to start with geography this   
morning, Gohan-chan. And when you're done with those lessons, you   
can start in your new calculus syllabus." 

The young Saiya-jiin nodded and swallowed his mouthful of   
food. "Hai, 'Kaasan. I'm going to try and do this afternoon's lessons   
this morning, too. I want to go and visit with Dende this afternoon, if   
that's okay, that is." 

ChiChi stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. "As   
long as they're done, and done correctly, you can go play this   
afternoon." 

Gohan beamed at his mother. "Arigato, 'Kaasan!" He dug into   
his food with a new vigor. 

She smiled at her child and then turned to her husband, who   
was staring at her while he chewed. "What are you planning for   
today, Goku?" 

He shrugged and swallowed. "I want to go talk to Vejiita and   
Trunks at some point, but otherwise, nothing." He turned inquisitive   
eyes to her. "What do you want to do, ChiChi?" 

"I...I...don't know..." She was startled, to say the least, at his   
question. He never asked what her plans were, or her input. 

He smiled. "When Gohan is studying, I'll go to Capsule Corp   
and talk to Vejiita. When I come back, we can spend the afternoon   
together, ne?" 

ChiChi blinked a few times in shock. She stood up and put a   
hand on Goku's forehead. "Do you have a fever? Have you eaten any   
of those wild mushrooms again?" 

He shook his head and gently pulled ChiChi's hand down,   
cupping the thin fingers in his own meaty hands. "Iie, ChiChi. Gohan   
and I are taking a break, and I think you need to have a break, too.   
You don't want to spend time with me?" He batted dewy eyes at her. 

She nodded her head emphatically. "Hai, I do! But..." She   
stopped speaking when he pulled her down into his lap, his green eyes   
burning into her own black ones with something she rarely sees   
directed at her. 

Gohan smirked to himself and silently left the table to go   
begin his studies for the day. He was glad that his parents were   
going to spend the day together. They didn't get to do that very   
often, and Gohan thought that it was a good thing--especially with   
the Cell Games to commence tomorrow. Who knows if they'll have   
another chance to be as carefree as they are now. 

The elder Son trailed a finger over the delicate features of   
his mate's face, his eyes following in the path as he committed every   
soft curve and freckle into memory. She closed her eyes when his   
roughened finger gently caressed the fluttering lids. "Goku..." 

"Shush, ChiChi." His finger traced her pink lips. "Don't speak." 

ChiChi opened her eyes and saw the most intense look ever   
directed at her by the male in front of her. A stare so full of love,   
adoration, desire and...need, it teetered on the edge of obsessive. It   
created the most wonderful tickling sensation deep within her core,   
something that she had not felt since...since forever. 

_ ~*~_   
_If tomorrow never comes_   
_Will she know how much I loved her_   
_Did I try in every way to show her every day_   
_That she's my only one_   
_ ~*~_

He brushed his lips across hers, a light, teasing taste of warm   
skin on skin. He pulled back and stared at her rapidly fluttering   
eyelids, flushed cheeks, and pouted lips and felt the undeniable urge   
to sweep everything off the table--leftover food, dirty dishes and   
all--and take the vibrant female for all she was worth. But he knew   
better, for he tried that once and ChiChi yelled at him for over a   
week. Said that the table was a place for eating, not ...other...   
activities. He gave her a warm smile when she reopened her eyes.   
"The sooner I go, the sooner I get to come back." 

ChiChi's cheeks flushed even darker and she nodded, ducking   
her head in-between them. "When will you be back?" 

"That depends on if I can get Bulma's Okaasan to stop feeding   
me all of those yummy pastries." His eyes glazed over with the   
thought of all the sweet confections normally offered to him by the   
older female. He blinked back into the real world by a grunt from his   
female on his lap, a frown on her face. "Don't worry, ChiChi, they're   
nowhere as good as yours." He smirked and pecked her nose. "But   
it'll be around lunch, I suppose." He stood up and set ChiChi down   
softly. "When I get back, we'll do whatever you want. Maybe go for   
a walk?" 

She nodded. "I'd like that, Goku-saa." She backed up and   
turned around, heading for the table once again. "Tell Bulma to give   
me a call soon, ne?" 

"Hai, ChiChi. Ja matte ne!" He raised two fingers to his   
forehead and disappeared. 

"Ja ne, Goku..." she turned around to see him leave but was   
startled to see his form fading out of existence. "I swear I will   
never get used to that trick." She sighed and started to clean up the   
dirty dishes. "Are you working, Gohan-chan?" She called, making her   
voice carry throughout the household. 

"Hai, Okaasan!" She nodded at the reply and started to hum a   
little tune under her breath as she picked up the morning's mess. As   
she turned around to put the dishes on the counter, she was stopped   
suddenly by walking into a wall of hard, warm flesh. "Nani?" She   
blinked up into the smiling face of her mate. "Goku! I thought you   
left!" 

"Well, I did," he grinned down at her. "But I came back   
because I forgot something." 

"Well? What is it?" 

"This." He bent down and captured her lips into a hard,   
searing kiss, wrapping his heavy arms around her in a bone-crushing   
embrace. ChiChi squealed into his mouth, but relaxed, enjoying the   
attention and tried to give back as well as she got. She panted to   
regain lost breath when he finally let go of her. "Aishiteru, ChiChi."   
He winked and with two fingers to his brow, disappeared from sight   
once again. 

ChiChi blinked furiously for several minutes, trying to recover   
from the passionate quickie. "What has gotten into him today? I   
swear he ate some of those hallucinogenic mushrooms again!" She   
sighed and got down to her morning ritual, although a secret smile   
lifted the corners of her mouth, and her humming was a bit livelier   
this day. 

After a moment, she scrunched up her face. "I didn't make   
oatmeal this morning..." 

_ ~*~_   
_And if my time on earth were through_   
_And she must face the world without me_   
_Is the love I gave her in the past_   
_Gonna be enough to last_   
_If tomorrow never comes_   
_ ~*~_   


~~Capsule Corp~~   


A frustrated Bulma sat at the kitchen table, trying to get her   
infant son to eat his oatmeal. "Come on, Trunks, open up wide! Here   
comes the airplane! Nnneeeeoooommmm!!" She waved the spoon   
filled with the brown gloppy substance in the air. "Open up the   
hangar! Here comes the plane!" 

Trunks' eyes never left the wandering spoon, and they crossed   
when it came close to his nose. But he refused to open up, a small   
grunt escaping that echoed the louder one his mother let out.   
"Trunks! Why don't you eat it!" 

"Maybe because it's too hot, Bulma." Goku spoke from behind   
her, licking his lips as he ate the contents of the spoon. "Needs more   
brown sugar." 

She screamed and the bowl of steaming lumpy oatmeal flew   
through the air. The large male quickly caught it and devoured it,   
licking the bowl clean. "I love oatmeal! 

"Goku! Don't scare me like that!!" She put a hand to her heart   
and threw one of her most deadly glares at him, although it lost the   
affect she was going for when he started to pant from the hot food.   
"You are such a goof!" 

He smiled at her, but then his eyes widened in realization.   
"Oh, I forgot something! Be right back!" He winked and flashed out   
of existence. 

"Oh! That...that...Saiya-jiin!" She huffed and stared at the   
empty space. She turned to her young son who was eating his hand   
quietly, staring at her with solemn blue eyes. "So what do you want   
to eat? Since my oatmeal isn't good enough for you, how about some   
plain, old-fashioned Cheerios?" She went into the kitchen and   
returned with a large bowl of the toasted oat cereal. She placed it in   
front of him and he immediately grabbed a handful, shoving them into   
his mouth with a laugh. Bulma snorted and shook her head. "Now   
you'll eat! I thought Saiya-jiin weren't picky with what they ate, ne?" 

"Well, if it's too hot, then you burn your tongue, like I did   
before." 

She screamed for a second time and turned around, hitting   
the intruding male with her small fists. "Son-kun, if you do that one   
more time without warning me I will never talk to you again!" 

He chuckled, taking her beating with a grin. "Gomen, gomen! I   
try to remember next time." 

"You'd better," she huffed and straightened out. A lone   
Cheerio went flying by her head and Goku quickly caught it with his   
mouth. She swiftly turned around and saw the disaster that once   
was her clean little boy, who now could have been mistaken for a   
Cheerio monster. "Trunks!" she screeched, throwing her hands up in   
the air. "Okay, Buster Brown, you're done with this meal! It's bath   
time for you." 

The youngest Saiya-jiin giggled and threw the bowl from the   
tray, making it shatter against the far wall. Goku blinked. "Wow, he   
a strong little guy, ne?" 

"You don't know the half of it, Son-kun." Bulma sighed and   
activated a bot to clean up the mess. "Did you want something from   
me? Or are you here to play with ki?" She picked up the messy boy   
and cradled him on her hip. 

"Actually, I'm here to talk with Vejiita and Trunks. The older   
one, that is." He stuck out his tongue at the smaller version in   
Bulma's arms and made a silly face. He was treated with a giggle and   
a Cheerio for his efforts. "Do you know where they are?" He   
munched on the offering. 

She shrugged. "Trunks-kun ate, and then disappeared. More   
than likely he's in the gravity chamber. Vejiita has been in the Room   
of Spirit and Time since yesterday. He should be coming out soon."   
She sighed when a handful of sticky Cheerios went down the front of   
her shirt. "See you later, Son-kun. Come on, Buster. You have an   
appointment with Bathtub-sama." She left the room, the Cheerio   
Monster in tow. 

Goku smiled at the empty doorway and sighed. "I miss having   
Gohan be so small. He was so much fun to play with." He then left   
the room in search of the elder version of the messy infant. 

He did indeed find him in the gravity chamber, but it was not   
on, like he thought it would be. He found Trunks floating in a   
meditative position in the center of the room. He stared at the   
young man for a few moments, noting that he had his long hair tied   
back at the nape of his neck. That indicated that he had already   
been in the Room for the second time. He opened the door and the   
future Saiya-jiin looked up and nodded to him. "Hey, Trunks." 

He uncurled from his meditative position. "Good morning,   
Goku-san. What brings you here? I thought you wanted to 'rest'   
these few days before the Games." 

He nodded. "I'm not here to spar. I just wanted to talk to you   
about a few things, that is, if you'll talk to me about them." 

The young male frowned in confusion. "Of course, Goku-san.   
What is it that you wanted to discuss?" 

The black-haired male leaned up against a far wall. "I wanted   
to know how ChiChi was doing in your universe." 

"ChiChi?" Trunks blinked a few times. "Gohan's Okaasan?" 

"Hai." He nodded. "You never mentioned her when you listed   
off the senshi that died. I was just wondering what happened to   
her." 

"Well, Goku-san," he paused and studied the elder male's   
casual expression. He could sense that the casualness came naturally   
to him, but there was a thread of anxiety riding just below the   
surface. "The only ones from the original Z Senshi that are alive at   
the moment is my Okaasan. ChiChi-san died a long time ago. I had   
never met her until I came to this timeline." 

Goku kept his expression neutral, although painful shockwaves   
were coursing through his body, radiating from his heart and soul.   
The thought of ChiChi being gone, even in another dimension tore him   
up inside. "Do...do you know how?" He swallowed hard. 

"My Okaasan said that she died from a broken heart." His own   
heart ached as the pain flashed across the male in front of him.   
"Gohan-sensei said that she was never the same after you died from   
the heart disease, and then she just never woke one morning." He   
voice was quiet. "Gohan-sensei got the same look across his face   
whenever he talked about his Okaasan--the same look that passed   
over yours, Goku-san." 

"Died of a broken heart..." he muttered under a shuttered   
breath. 

"The Onna was not far off in the description, Kakarotto,   
although the words were wrong." Both turned to face a very bruised   
and bloodied Vejiita. His blue training suit was ripped in many   
places, and his once gleaming-white armor was being held together in   
a few scant spots. He was leaning in the doorway, a serious look to   
his usually scowling face. 

"Vejiita," Goku acknowledged the other Saiya-jiin and fellow   
senshi. "What do you mean, the 'words were wrong'?" 

He stepped into the room, and the door closed automatically   
behind him. "What I mean, baka, is that she didn't die from a 'literal'   
broken heart. She died from the result of a broken bond." 

"Broken bond?" he repeated, a look of recognition crossing his   
now serious features. "When I died from the heart disease..." 

"The mating bond between you broke, and she suffered from   
withdrawal." Trunks finished, nodding his head. 

The three were silent for several moments, each thinking   
their own thoughts. Goku spoke up after a bit. "Hey, Vejiita, can I   
ask you a question?" 

"What now, Kakarotto?" The eldest male glared in his   
direction. 

"Can you break a mating bond without having the   
side-effects?" 

Vejiita frowned, his black eyebrows knitting together in   
concentration. "Iie, it is not possible. Even if it was a mutual thing,   
where both halves of the mated pair wanted to dissolve the bonding,   
each would suffer the affects of the broken bond, eventually dying." 

"What if it wasn't broken, just...suspended in a way?" Trunks   
mused, his expression eerily similar to his sire. 

"How so?" Goku asked, his face lighting up slightly. 

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know," he spoke honestly, and   
Goku's face fell. "I haven't bonded with any female to know   
first-hand what it is like." He turned to his father. "Can it be done?" 

"Why are you asking me, brat?" he sneered, turning his face   
away from the pair. "Am I an expert on bonding? It was frowned   
upon in Saiya-jiin society, since it had detrimental affects to the   
senshi," he nodded to Goku. "If one of the mated pair would die in   
battle, the other would feel it and begin to enter the death throes." 

Goku frowned harder. "But wouldn't ChiChi have died   
immediately after me? You make it sound like she was alive for   
awhile after I had died from the heart virus." 

"More than likely it was because she is human, Kakarotto."   
Vejiita grunted, showing rare placidity toward his bitter rival. "The   
bonding is not as complete as it would be if it were between two pure   
Saiya-jiin." 

"Are you bonded to Bulma, Vejiita?" he asked, turning a   
curious eye to the shorter male. 

"That is none of your business, kusotare!" Vejiita stood up in a   
huff and walked out, his back rigid and straight as an arrow. 

The two remaining Saiya-jiin blinked at each other. "I guess   
that's not a question he wanted to answer." Goku shrugged, and   
Trunks slowly nodded in agreement. 

"I think in my timeline, Goku-san, that they weren't bonded."   
Trunks spoke up, shaking his head. "If they were, I don't think my   
Okaasan would have lived as long as she has." 

"That might be true," he agreed, "but I think this version of   
your parents might be, judging by Vejiita's reaction to my question." 

Trunks smiled, and he nodded his head in agreement. He   
stared out the door at the retreating back of his sire. "I think you   
might be right, Goku-san. I think you might be right." He blinked a   
few times and turned to the older male. "Well, since you're here, did   
you want to get a light sparring session in? Nothing too heavy or   
damaging." 

He nodded, never able to turn down a fight, no matter how   
serious it was. "Sure. I have to be home for lunch, but I think I can   
work up a few moves." He grinned and started to stretch, warming up   
the muscles. Trunks nodded and began to do the same. 

_ ~*~_   
_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_   
_Who never knew how much I loved them_   
_Now I live with the regret_   
_That my true feelings for them never were revealed_   
_ ~*~_

*****   
After the sparring session with Trunks, which ended rather   
abruptly when Vejiita burst into the gravity chamber, kicking them   
both out with a snarl and a curse, he meandered his way into the   
living quarters of Capsule Corp, following his nose to the heavenly   
scents of Bulma's mother making her infamous pastries. "Those smell   
delicious, Briefs-san!" 

The older female let out a small squeak when she saw him.   
"Goku-kun! I didn't know you were here! Bulma-chan should have told   
me. Are you hungry?" She pushed a platter of the confections   
toward him. "Dig in, before I eat them myself! A girl has to watch   
her figure, you know." She giggled as Goku tore into the plate with a   
vengeance. 

"These are delicious, Briefs-san!" he spoke with a full mouth.   
"You make the best sweets!" 

"I'm glad you like them, Goku-kun." She smiled at him. "Bulma   
and her father haven't had much time to enjoy them with me, since   
they're working down in the lab so much. And Vejiita and Trunks are   
training so hard!" She sighed and let her hands fall into her lap.   
"Those boys are going to hurt themselves one of these days in that   
gravity room of theirs! I remember when Vejiita blew it up last time;   
he spent a week in the medical bay unconscious!" She shook her head   
and dabbed at her eyes. 

"Don't worry about them, they know what they can and can't   
handle," he reassured her. "And soon Cell will be defeated, and we   
can go back to eating your pastries every day." He popped another in   
his mouth for emphasis. 

"You know just what to say to make me feel better, Goku-kun!"   
Her smile turned bright. "Are you looking for Bulma-chan? I think   
she is down in the baby's room. Will you take her one of the sweets   
for me? She has been looking so thin lately." 

"Sure, Briefs-san. Have a good day! Thank you for the   
pastries." He waved to the older female and left, following Bulma's   
small but recognizable ki to her location--Chibi Trunks' suite, just   
where Bulma's Okaasan said she would be. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her play with   
the small child. His eyes softened as she tickled him and he bubbled   
with baby giggles. He quietly knocked on the door. "I knocked this   
time, so you wouldn't get scared and get angry at me." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "As if I could stay mad at you for   
long. We've been through too much together, Son-kun, for our   
friendship to end that quickly." 

He came in and sat cross-legged next to her and picked up one   
of the stuffed toys that lie scattered over the floor. "He's a lot   
cleaner than the last time I saw him." He waved it in front of Trunks'   
face. 

"Hopefully he'll be clean for a while longer. I need to go down   
to the lab and check to make sure Juuroko-gou is ready for the   
Games tomorrow." She watched the pair play with the toys.   
Sometimes she forgot how responsible and gentle he could be, since   
he usually let the naiive and playful warrior be his exterior.   
"Son-kun, don't you ever wish you could have another?" 

"Another what, Bulma?" He made a face at Trunks and let his   
hair get pulled by the strong, pudgy hands. "Ow!" 

She laughed and pried Trunks' fingers out of his stiff black   
hair. "Another child, Goku. A brother or a sister for Gohan. You   
were so young when you had Gohan. Now you know what to expect." 

He sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes, I   
do. Especially when ChiChi gets strict with Gohan about studying."   
His fingers danced over Trunks' chunky features, and the small baby   
scowled trying to see the blurry objects. "He looks exactly like   
Vejiita when he does that!" He hooted in laughter. 

"Yeah, he's almost exactly Vejiita's twin, except with my   
Otousan's coloring. You're gonna grow up into a handsome man, yes   
you are!" She blew onto his exposed tummy, and the small child   
roared with laughter. "I have proof of that!" 

She sat up and turned to Goku with a serious look to her   
delicate features. "You really should think seriously about another   
child, Son-kun. Talk to ChiChi about it. You never know what she'll   
say. And besides," she winked at him, "Trunks will need a sparring   
partner in a few years." 

"We'll talk about it." He smiled and leaned over, surprising her   
by pecking her on the cheek. "Arigato, Bulma." He stood up. 

She blinked a few times. "For what, Son-kun?" 

He shrugged. "Does it matter? Ja ne." He waved and   
sauntered out of the room. 

She was silent for quite awhile, staring out the empty door.   
She was brought out of her stupor when Trunks finally gained her   
attention by biting down on her exposed toe. "Itai!" She shrieked   
and jumped back. 

Trunks just giggled at his silly mommy. 

****** 

_ ~*~_   
_So I made a promise to myself_   
_To say each day how much she means to me_   
_And avoid that circumstance_   
_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_   
_ ~*~_

Instead of using his teleporting trick, he decided to fly home   
and let the winds whip through his tangled mane as he thought   
through the day's discussions. He actually wanted to discuss the   
Games with Vejiita and Trunks, and try to think of some strategy   
that the four Super Saiya-jiin could use against the monster, but he   
completely forgot about that topic in lieu of the other things that   
came up. Like the discussion of bonding. And babies. Two things he   
never thought he would talk about with his fellow senshi. Especially   
Vejiita! But he, Bulma, and both versions of Trunks gave his mind a   
lot to think about. He was glad that ChiChi and he were going to be   
alone for the rest of the day so he could run some of his thoughts by   
her. 

When he touched down in the yard, the smells of ChiChi and   
her cooking greeted him once again. He sighed with pleasure and   
walked in. "Tadima!" He walked into the kitchen, his nose held high in   
the air. "Something smells wonderful!" 

"That would be your lunch." ChiChi spoke over her shoulder,   
eyeing the male as he sat down in his normal spot. "Did you get a   
chance to talk to who you wanted?" 

He nodded. "Hai, although I remembered more on my way   
home, but that I guess can wait for another time." He smiled at his   
wife, busily getting everything ready for her family. His eyes   
wandered over her figure; thick black hair pulled up tightly in a bun,   
but several strands strayed in their own direction. He loved it when   
she let down those silky tresses; his fingers wrapped around the   
opaque blackness. Her body was tightly covered in the numerous   
wraps, since it was rather cool out here in the mountains, but Goku   
knew just how finely sculpted her legs and stomach were. She may   
have slacked off in her rigorous training from when she was younger,   
but she still held an incredible amount of strength. He blinked a few   
times and shook his head. He'd have to get her to change for their   
walk. 

He glanced to the stairwell. "Is Gohan still studying upstairs?" 

"He should be. Although, I did hear him talking to that   
infernal dragon of his some time ago. But the last time I checked up   
on him, he was deep into calculus." She set a few plates down on the   
table. "You can go get him if you want. I'm almost done here." 

Goku nodded and pushed himself away from the table. "All   
right." He made his way upstairs and knocked on the closed door of   
his son's room. "Gohan? Are you in there?" 

A rustle was heard from inside. "Come on in, 'Tousan." He   
entered to see Gohan buried under a stack of papers. Even more   
papers were scattered everywhere in his room. "Don't mind the mess.   
I'm trying to organize my notes for a paper I have to write." 

Goku blinked at the disoganized cyclone. "Um…what's it   
about?" 

"I have to write a thesis on the progression of automation   
from 100 years ago to today and how it affected the large and small   
industries and the flow of politics and, well," Gohan smirked at the   
clueless expression on his father's face. "It's a big paper, so I have   
to have a lot of notes." 

"Okay." Goku shrugged, then sat down on the bed, making sure   
that he didn't sit on anything important. He watched Gohan   
straighten up several stacks. "Well, one thing I know is that lunch is   
just about ready, so make sure you wash up before coming down." 

"Sure, 'Tousan." Gohan nodded. After a few moments, he   
looked up at his father with a serious expression on his face. "Are   
we going to win tomorrow, 'Tousan?" 

Goku blinked a few times, and slowly nodded. "Hai. We will,   
Gohan. For Chikyuu's sake, we will. For all of her humans, we will.   
For us and our future, we will win." 

The young Saiya-jiin nodded solemnly. "Hai." 

Goku stood up and ruffled his son's spiky blonde hair   
affectionately. "Lunch should be done. Let's go eat. I'm starved!" 

"'Kay, 'Tousan," Gohan nodded and smiled. He followed his sire   
out of his room, making a stop at the bathroom to wash up. 

Goku continued downstairs and into the kitchen, sliding into his   
spot at the kitchen table. ChiChi was in her spot, waiting patiently.   
"Gomen, ChiChi. Gohan and I were talking about his paper." 

She waved it off. "That's fine. I was just about to call you   
down when I heard you leave his room." She smiled at Gohan, who   
entered the room and pulled himself up to the table. "How far did   
you get in your work?" She started to pass the first bowl of food. 

"Well, I'm done with my maps and my calculus. I've read and   
summarized the last three chapters of 'A Wind in the Door', and I   
have my notes organized for my sociology paper." He started eating   
voraciously. "All I have to do is write it up." 

"Good," she nodded in between bites. "You can write it up   
tonight, after you get back from Dende's." 

Both he and Goku stopped eating and stared at each other.   
Gohan swallowed and turned his stare to his mother. "I was planning   
on doing it after lunch." 

"You did more than I thought you'd get done this morning,   
Gohan," she praised him, "so I can wait on the paper. Go have fun   
with Dende-san." 

"Arigato, 'Kaasan!" He smiled brighter and finished up his   
food quickly. "I'm going to change and then head up there. Have fun   
on your walk, 'Kaasan, Tousan." He pecked her on the cheek and   
bolted out of the room. 

ChiChi turned to Goku, who was staring at her with an odd look   
to his eye. "Nani, Goku-saa? Am I that heartless to Gohan all the   
time?" 

Goku snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Iie, ChiChi.   
I'm just glad that you're letting him go. I think he missed Dende a   
lot." He sighed and rubbed his stomach. "That was good, ChiChi! I'm   
stuffed." 

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Goku." She stood up and started   
to clean up the table mess. She looked up when a large hand held her   
back. "Nani, Goku-saa?" 

Goku gently took the plates out of her hand. "I'll clean this up.   
You go change into something...lighter." He looked her up and down   
and raised an eyebrow. 

"Lighter?" 

He nodded, turning away from her and setting the plates on   
the counter. "Something with less...layers." He shrugged and glanced   
over his shoulder, seeing her standing in the middle of the room. "Go   
on!" 

ChiChi shook her head. "What has gotten into you, Son Goku?"   
She rolled her eyes at the clueless look on his face as he picked up   
another stack of plates and bowls. "Fine, I'll change. But you better   
have an explanation when I get down here." She sighed and left the   
room. 

The male smirked to himself as he cleaned the kitchen. "You'll   
find out, ChiChi, I promise."   


_ ~*~_   
_If tomorrow never comes_   
_Will she know how much I loved her_   
_Did I try in every way to show her every day_   
_That she's my only one_   
_ ~*~_

An hour and three broken glasses later, Goku and ChiChi were   
making their way through the woods side by side. ChiChi did change   
into something lighter, and with less layers. A light blue blouse with   
little yellow flowers hung unbuttoned over a small white tank. A pair   
of loose black gi pants clung to her slim legs. Goku had a blanket   
tossed over his shoulder and a small basket in one hand. 

ChiChi sighed as she took in the scenery. "I'm glad that you   
wanted to do this, Goku-saa. We haven't done this in a long time." 

"I know. I've been...busy with other things." He gave her a   
sheepish smile when she turned and glared at him. "I know, I know!" 

"Well, let's not talk about that right now," she huffed. She   
changed the subject quickly. "So did you see Bulma-chan?" 

"Hai," he nodded. "She was trying to feed chibi-Trunks   
oatmeal when I got there." 

"Oatmeal!" She clapped her hands together once. "I was   
wondering where that came from!" She nodded to herself. 

Goku just blinked at her cluelessly. "Nani?" 

"When you popped back in and kissed me," she blushed at the   
memory, "I tasted oatmeal and was confused, since I didn't make   
oatmeal this morning." 

"Oh," he said slowly. They walked together in silence for   
several minutes, enjoying the other's presence. They stopped several   
times to watch nature in action. At some point, Goku had grasped her   
small hand in his own, intertwining his thick fingers with her thin   
ones. 

They continued on in silence until they got to a small brook   
bubbling through a clump of trees. Goku spread out the blanket he   
carried and sat down on the grassy bank, pulling ChiChi down into his   
lap. He snuggled his chin into the crook of her shoulder and they   
watched the water bubble over the rocks. A gentle peace settled   
over them. 

Until Goku broke it. 

"ChiChi, do you want another baby?" 

She didn't answer him for several minutes, her gaze fixed on   
the tiny rapids created by the small clump of rocks. When she spoke,   
it was with a quiet, serious tone. "Why do you ask, Goku?" 

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Because...because I   
want one, ChiChi. Watching Bulma with Trunks made me wish Gohan   
was that small again. He was so tiny..." he held out his hands,   
spreading his fingers out in emphasis, "he fit in the palms of my   
hands. I couldn't believe we created something so small." 

She held his hands together, and pulled them to her heart.   
"Do you really want another child, Goku-saa? Do you remember how   
hard it was with Gohan? The night-time feedings? The messy   
diapers? The screaming? Do you really want to go through all of   
that again?" 

He turned her around in his lap. "I remember the smiles, the   
laughs, his first word. I remember how you used to sing to him when   
he wouldn't sleep." He brushed away a stray lock of hair from her   
face. "I remember being very, very, happy." He brushed a finger   
over her lips. "I want a baby, ChiChi. Do you?" 

She blinked away the tears, letting them fall unheeded down   
her cheeks. "Goku...oh, Goku...yes, yes! I've wanted another baby for   
a long time." She leaned into his wide chest, wrapping her arms   
around his waist tightly and cried. 

"ChiChi..." he let his hand fall onto her sobbing form, his   
fingers curling into her thick black hair. He plucked at the pins that   
held her hair up, and he let out a sigh as it cascaded over his arms.   
"Don't cry, ChiChi, please. I hate seeing you cry." 

She sat up, wiping away the joyous tears. "These are good   
tears, Goku-saa." Her face turned serious. "Are you sure, Goku? Do   
you want another baby? This is a serious matter." 

He nodded. "Hai, ChiChi. I am positive." 

She smiled, a bright, eye-blinding smile that made his insides   
do flips. "You don't know how happy this makes me, Goku." 

"Seeing you smile is all I need, ChiChi." He lowered his face to   
hers, resting their foreheads together. "It lights my whole world."   
His lips captured hers and their eyes closed. 

He pushed her forward, laying her on the ground as his hands   
began to wander over her toned body. He could feel her small   
fingers play at the nape of his neck, curling in the smaller, finer hairs   
that grew there. He broke their kiss amd gazed into her heated   
face. "I love you, ChiChi. I don't tell you that enough, and I'm sorry." 

She shook her head, her hair pillowed out around her on the   
blanket and Goku's heart did flips in his chest. "I know you do, Goku.   
Although it's nice to hear the words sometimes." He nodded and   
pulled his shirt off, flinging it off to the side. She blinked at his   
semi-nakedness. "Goku, why are you getting undressed?" 

He had taken off his shoes and socks, and had started to   
unbuckle the belt around his waist. He turned to her and frowned.   
"We need to be undressed to make the baby, ChiChi. You know that." 

The Chikyuu female face faulted. "Make the baby? Now?"   
She sat up and waved her arms. "Goku, we're in the middle of the   
woods! What if someone comes?" 

He stood before her in all of his naked glory and she   
swallowed, her cheeks flushing with something she was not used to.   
"Let them come." He sat down next to her, cupping her chin and   
kissing her hard. "The birds and the bears do it, ne?" His lips   
burned their way across her jawline and down her arched neck. He   
pulled the blue blouse, letting it fall down her shoulder and puddle by   
her hands. His mouth found the light scar he made a long time ago.   
"ChiChi..." 

She blinked a few times, letting her eyes focus on nothing in   
particular. "Goku, we really shouldn't..." Her words were cut off as a   
shock of lightning struck in her stomach. "Ah...Goku!" 

He grinned as he licked up the spilled blood pooling in her   
shoulderblade. "I haven't done that in awhile, ne?" He pulled back   
slightly to see her panting, shock and pleasure etched across her   
face. "You have way too many clothes on, ChiChi." He let his hands   
wander to her stomach and grapsed at the small white tank and lifted   
it up and over her head. He smirked when he found out she had no   
underclothes on. He reached down and with a swift yank, the black gi   
pants were undone as well. 

ChiChi let out a squeak, finding herself going from completely   
clothed to naked within a blink of an eye. "Goku!" she glared at him   
and crossed her arms over her chest. "What in the world has gotten   
into you!" 

He didn't answer her, but sat himself down on the blanket,   
pulling her into his lap. He let his hands slide over the soft skin of   
her sides, fingers trailing along the curves of her stomach, chest, and   
arms. She blushed under his attention and opened her mouth to make   
a comment, but he silenced her with his lips. 

He spoke through their bond, startling her, since he rarely   
talked with mind speech. At least, with her. _Nothing, except you,_   
_ChiChi._ He leaned forward, forcing her to lie down on the ground.   
His arms snaked around to her soft back, easing her slowly to the   
blanket. He broke the kiss and began to make his way down the side   
of her face, teasing the skin with tiny nips. He breathed in her ear,   
flicking his tongue out to caress the lobe while she shivered with   
each breath under his body. 

ChiChi had her eyes closed partially, trying to figure out why   
the man on top of her was acting so...animalistic. Some nights he was   
rather amorous, but he had never been this forward or aggressive.   
Her arms encircled his chest and she let out a soft sound when his   
teeth nibbled on her ear. "Goku..." 

He took that as an encouragement, and made his way back to   
her mouth, taking it once more for his own. Their tongues caressed   
the other's, exploring and battling for their rightful position. 

ChiChi broke the hard kiss, breathing heavily. "Goku-saa,   
why..." 

"Shush, ChiChi," he murmured into the side of her neck. "Let   
me...let me love you." 

_ ~*~_   
_And if my time on earth were through_   
_And she must face the world without me_   
_Is the love I gave her in the past_   
_Gonna be enough to last_   
_If tomorrow never comes_   
_ ~*~_

He began in earnest, leaving layers upon layers of hot, searing   
kisses upon her flesh, covering each and every inch of creamy skin.   
All she could do was lie there, her hands tangled in his coarse, stiff   
hair as he moved lower and lower upon her body, her own frame   
shuddering every once in a while when he hit a particular erogenous   
zone. Her body felt like it was on fire, and the blaze grew stronger   
with each kiss and stroke of his tongue and hands. 

When he reached her core, the fire seemed to turn into an   
inferno as she arched under his hands, crying out his name as the   
flames consumed her mind. His guileless features smiled down at her   
when she finally could open her eyes to see. "Goku-saa..." 

He shook his blond head and moved his arms to surround her   
body. "We aren't done yet, ChiChi." She felt, more than saw, his   
explosive ki flare up around them as they rose slightly into the air. A   
whispered voice echoed in her head. _I have to protect you, ChiChi,_   
_from my strength. I don't know if I will be able to control myself_   
_later. _ She cried out in pain as two burning hands gripped her around   
the waist. _I'm giving you me, ChiChi. As long as you hold my ki, you_   
_will not be harmed. _ With those words, ChiChi felt his lips come to   
rest on her shoulder, where he had bitten her earlier. And the night   
they conceived Gohan. 

She flinched when she felt the long canines brush against the   
skin, all her senses, including pain, imposssibly heightened. She felt a   
gentle caress on her mind and then the pain came. From his mouth   
latched onto her neck, his hands feeding ki into her body, and his   
engorged, broiling manhood slipping inside her. She screamed, her   
senses being slammed from the pain of his ki transfer and from the   
pleasure of the mating. 

And then the pain stopped, rapture claiming her for eternity. 

Goku could barely control himself as he slid back and forth   
inside her velvet center, the sensations throwing him almost   
completely over the edge. But he needed to keep a clear mind for   
what he wanted to accomplish with this joining. Mirai Trunks' words   
from their earlier coversation struck a chord in his mind, and he knew   
how he could protect ChiChi, and not let her suffer the same fate   
her future counterpart encountered. 

And Bulma's mention of another child completed the circle. As   
he moved within her, his powerful strokes emulated by the pulsing of   
his golden yellow aura that surrounded both him and ChiChi, he   
stared down at his lifemate, her face contorted with her cries of   
pleasure. He noted the blond streaks that flowed through her wavy   
mane of deep black hair, and he could see the flicker of aquamarine   
under her sooty lashes. 

He leaned close once again, his cheek nestled against her own,   
and he concentrated deep within his mind, finding the spark that   
represented the spitfire that writhed under him. Groaning, he felt   
his release impending, and as he shouted out his pleasure, he pushed   
that spark through his ki, hurling it deep inside her, and forcing it to   
latch onto his offering that would help form a new soul within her   
womb. 

A new life. A new soul. An old bond sealing the female's   
survival should he fall.   


********** 

_SQWWEEEE!!!!! And it's done! Holy Mackinoly, Batman!! *pant pant* I never thought I would finish this...gotta admit it was freakin' hard to write. I've never done a Goku/ChiChi thingee, since I'm a Vejiita girl, but when I heard this song, it sooooo screamed them! Doesn't it? I think so. ANYway...*falls over relieved that it's over*...hehehe... Let me KNOW!!! what you think, that is. I *hate* writing lemon, and actually this is a very heavily lime-scented, really, since I can't stand writing about the 'squishy' side of *darts head around* s-e-x. ^_^;;;_

_Next time, it's Vejiita 'n Bulma. Ja matte ne, minna-chan!_

_Gie-chan_   
__ __

**_ ~*~_**   
**_So tell that someone that you love_**   
**_Just what you're thinking of_**   
**_If tomorrow never comes_**   
**_ ~*~_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**


	2. Chapter Two: Vejiita & Bulma

**Loose Ends**   
**by Gie (phowah@cs.com)**

_ Disclaimer: Vejiita-chan, Goku-kun and their familiars are not mine. This story, and their attitudes and ideas within are mine, though. It's the only way I can claim some Saiya-jiin tail....*sigh* hehehe_

_ Timeline: Sometime within the 'resting period' right before the Cell Games. Both_   
_chapters coincide with each other, so some events may overlap. Just a slight_   
_warning, in case you get confuzzled._

_ Kon'nichi wa, minna-san....you haven't heard from me in awhile, ne? I haven't been in a very good writing mood, lately, so that hasn't helped the ol' creative juices to flow, flow flow! I know, I'm weird. Oh well. But here is the *long-awaited* next part of _Loose Ends_ so everyone better enjoy it! *grin* It's all Vejiita 'n' Bulma, baby...just like I promised. And the song included is not a country one, either! {{{shock}}} LOL..._

_ Be warned, there may be some scenes within that might touch upon topics harmful to sensitive virgin eyes...so if you can't handle the lemon, don't drink the ade, ne? In other words, things will get steamy. It's your call to read or not to read. It is rated 'R' for such a reason. ~_~_

_ Anyway, the song included within is _**River on Fire,**_ by Adam Again, a drop-dead awesome band, and I dedicate this chapter to its lost leader, Gene Eugene. May his soul soar through the heavens on angel wings and his voice resonate with Elvis himself. I mourn his passing and rejoice his ascension. Thank you for your inspiration to me and to everyone else that has been touched by your lyrics._

**Gie-chan**   
********************   


**Loose Ends**   
  


With a slam of the massive door, Vejiita emerged from the   
Room of Spirit and Time, his entire muscled frame bloody and marred   
from his intense year of training. Glancing around, he saw that,   
unlike last time when he and Mirai Trunks emerged, there was no   
crowd awaiting him. 

Only the large form of the djiin, Mr. Popo. 

Ignoring the Chikyuu-jiin inhabitant, he closed his eyes and   
sent out his ki senses, finding each and every high-level senshi. The   
weaker Chikyuu-jiin he could care less about, so his mind focused the   
signatures that had a Saiya-jiin heartbeat. He noted that Kakarotto   
was at his home, and in direct vicinity with his half-breed son, and   
both were still in their Super Saiya-jiin states. He turned his senses   
toward Capsule Corp, and detected that his future heir was in the   
vicinity of the gravity room, and his mate was with his true heir. A   
brief touch of his mind to hers and he knew that she had just woken   
up, and was preparing the younger Trunks for the morning, as well. 

Just the subtle touch of his mind to hers made his groin   
tighten and he growled to himself at his weakness. Being without his   
mate for two years, without her soft, silky hands touching him,   
without her voice, thick with emotion whispering his name over and   
over into his ear, without her creamy thighs wrapped around his hips   
as he drove into her repeatedly... Clenching his fists tighter, he   
opened his eyes and stepped down off the raised steps that led to   
the damned room from he had just emerged. 

"Vejiita-san, may I have a word with you?" 

He sent the dark-skinned male a glare, and flared his ki,   
meaning to violently launch himself into the air, leaving the peaceful   
area with his usual grace, but the rotund man held up a hand.   
"Vejiita-san, please." 

"And why should I do that?" he sneered, narrowing his eyes. 

Mr. Popo gave him a small, tight smile. "I just wanted to talk   
to you for a minute." He nodded at the look Vejiita gave him. "I know   
I am no match for you and your saiya-jiin strength, but please, honor   
my request." He continued at the slight nod from the Saiya-jiin   
Prince. "Arigato, Vejiita-san. I just wanted to let you know that, on   
behalf of Chikyuu and her people, Dende-sama and I would like to   
thank you for helping defend her against Cell. Your sacrifice is an   
honor and greatly appreciated." Mr. Popo closed his eyes and bowed   
low at his waist, showing deep respect to the dark male. 

He stared at the bent figure, his eyes wide at the gesture.   
_He was thanking me--me_! Vejiita's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he   
watched the large dark-skinned male straighten up, dark slanted eyes   
boring into large rounded ones. A smirk slowly crept across his face   
and as he turned away from the djiin, he snorted. "You should be   
doing more than just thanking me. I will be the one that defeats   
Cell!" 

A ferocious gust of wind whipped at Mr. Popo, and he was   
forced to cover his eyes as the smaller male powered up and blasted   
of the sacred tower, disappearing from sight. As he moved to the   
rim to glance over, watching the blue trail of ki disappear back into   
the normal atmosphere, Dende came up next to him, his small frame   
seeming even more dwarfed to the large bulk of Mr. Popo. "Is he   
gone?" The young Nameksei-jiin also peered over the edge, watching   
with a trembling eye as the blue trail faded into nothingness. 

Mr. Popo sighed and nodded sadly, "Hai, Dende-sama, he has." 

*** 

He whipped through the clouds, making very good time as he   
poured his energy into getting himself back into familiar territory,   
following the steady, minuscule ki of his mate. He could pick out her   
signature from anywhere, even amidst the copious amount of weak,   
pathetic Chikyuu-jiin she normally surrounds herself in and around as   
she goes about her daily tasks. As he got closer, his mind reached   
out to hers, sensing her state of being, preparing himself in case he   
had to face a screeching harpy, or a happy, bubbly ball of energy.   
Either one made his ears shudder with remembered assaults. She   
seemed to be fairly calm, albeit laced with frustration at his younger   
heir as she tried force-feeding him the slop she attempted to call   
nourishment. 

A familiar spike in ki redirected his mind off his mate and   
onto his rival as he felt the random twinge of his teleporting trick.   
Vejiita growled to himself as he sensed the displaced energy of his   
enemy, now in the vicinity of his mate. He flared his ki once again,   
just barely below the switch to Super Saiya-jiin, and concentrated on   
returning home. 

*** 

The second his feet touched ground, they were in pursuit of   
the intruder in his territory, and he sensed that he had moved from   
his mate to his sanctuary, where his future heir was in meditation.   
As he came upon the sleek silver walls of his most prized training   
device, he heard their conversation, and he paused in the door,   
observing their interactions. 

So he is worried about his bitch of a mate, is he? That was   
the biggest downfall of mating--the attachment; the connection to   
the female could rend the heart and soul of the senshi to pieces if   
something would happen to them. And if it happened on the   
battlefield, in the middle of a fight to the death...well, death from   
the enemy would be the more sane of the two. The rip of the seal   
between a mated pair's souls was devastating, and he would not wish   
it on anyone. 

Even the bastard in front of him. 

He spoke up, and watched with a grim face as the pair   
swiveled their attention to him. "The Onna was not far off in the   
description, Kakarotto, although the words were wrong." 

"Vejiita," Kakarotto nodded to him in greeting, and Vejiita   
swung his gaze to Mirai Trunks, who nodded in greeting as well.   
"What do you mean, the 'words were wrong'?" 

He stepped into the room, and the door closed automatically   
behind him. "What I mean, baka, is that she didn't die from a 'literal'   
broken heart. She died from the result of a broken bond." 

"Broken bond?" he repeated, a look of recognition crossing his   
now serious features. "When I died from the heart disease..." 

"The mating bond between you broke, and she suffered from   
withdrawal." Trunks finished, nodding his head. 

The three were silent for several moments, each thinking   
their own thoughts. Goku spoke up after a bit. "Hey, Vejiita, can I   
ask you a question?" 

"What now, Kakarotto?" The eldest male glared in his   
direction. 

"Can you break a mating bond without having the   
side-effects?" 

Vejiita frowned, his black eyebrows knitting together in   
concentration. "No, it is not possible. Even if it was a mutual thing,   
where both halves of the mated pair wanted to dissolve the bonding,   
each would suffer the affects of the broken bond, eventually dying." 

"What if it wasn't broken, just...suspended in a way?" Trunks   
mused, his expression eerily similar to his sire. 

"How so?" Goku asked, his face lighting up slightly. 

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know," he spoke honestly, and   
Goku's face fell. "I haven't bonded with any female to know   
first-hand what it is like." He turned to his father. "Can it be done?" 

"Why are you asking me, brat?" he sneered, turning his face   
away from the pair. "Am I an expert on bonding? It was frowned   
upon in Saiya-jiin society, since it had detrimental affects to the   
senshi," he nodded to Goku. "If one of the mated pair would die in   
battle, the other would feel it and begin to enter death throes." 

Goku frowned harder. "But wouldn't ChiChi have died   
immediately after me? You make it sound like she was alive for   
awhile after I had died from the heart virus." 

"More than likely it was because she is human, Kakarotto."   
Vejiita grunted, showing rare placidity toward his bitter rival. "The   
bonding is not as complete as it would be if it were between two pure   
saiya-jiin." 

"Are you bonded to Bulma, Vejiita?" he asked, turning a   
curious eye to the shorter male. 

"That is none of your business, kusotare!" Vejiita stood up   
straight with a huff and walked out, his back rigid as an arrow. 

*** 

**_ ~*~_**   
**_What would you say if you knew what I was thinking?_**   
**_Maybe you do but you know not to dig too deep_**   
**_What if I knew what you needed for sure?_**   
**_I've seen in your eyes you need more, much more..._**   
**_ ~*~_**

_ How dare he ask me that? _ Vejiita stomped into the house, his   
ire evident to anyone who would cross his path. Lucky for the   
residents and workers of Capsule Corp, they did not fall into his   
shadow. Unconsciously, he made his way into the living quarters,   
moving down familiar halls. Even if bonding was something scorned in   
saiya-jiin society, when a pair bonded, it was sacred to them. "Am I   
bonded to my mate?" he scoffed out loud, his face deepened into a   
black scowl. "What fool would place his life into another's hands,   
risking his own death by another's?" 

He paused in the hallway as a word flashed across his heart,   
his soul. 

_ Me._

It was true, that he and the blue-haired vixen he called a   
mate were partially bonded. He did not complete the full ritual when   
they had conceived the younger Trunks, his pride winning over his   
heart in that battle. He could not bear to think that she would hold   
such...power...over him. No one had ever been in that precarious of a   
position ever since he was a mere cub on Vejiita-sei. Even when he   
was working under the restricting hold of Furiiza had he ever felt as   
threatened as he did when he thought of the all-encompassing bond   
that Bulma would have over him, if they had become fully mated. 

But he could not deny himself that they had some sort of a   
connection. He knew he was able to touch her mind, albeit he was   
only able to receive base thoughts and emotions, skimmed from the   
surface. He could sense her location anywhere in the universe--the   
minuscule flicker of ki flared deep into his subconscious, as familiar   
to himself as his own--even more so than the bastard Kakarotto. And   
that was one plus he reveled in with their connection--it saved him   
many a time from an endless tirade of shrieking for some   
insignificant act he supposedly had committed. 

At the time, it was enough. He had known that when he had   
taken her that steamy summer evening, she was at her most fertile,   
and consequently knew that a spawn from their hormones would be   
created that night. But he didn't mind. A child would be   
something...interesting...to distract him from his necessary, if rather   
mundane training schedule. And it would certainly distract her from   
him, as well. A definite plus. 

And when he realized that the future Super Saiya-jiin was   
what the squalling spawn would grow into, he became even more   
satisfied with his decision to take the spitfire of a Chikyuu female as   
his mate. While in the Room of Spirit and Time, he had gotten to   
know more of the enigma that is known as Mirai no Trunks, refusing   
at first to associate with the purple-haired senshi. As time   
progressed in the Chamber, he started to interact with him, at first   
reluctantly, but as he got to know more and more of Trunks, he also   
realized more and more what he truly represented: the fusion of him   
and Bulma, personified into one form. Both good and bad traits were   
evident from both sire and dam, but swirled together to create a   
perfect being. 

And as he emerged from the Chamber after the first year, he   
didn't mind letting his progeny take the immediate spotlight; he had   
other things to occupy his time. The first scent that reached his   
nose was of the thick musk that he was all too familiar with. The   
scent of his mate, and in the throes of heat. He almost acted on the   
primal urges that threatened to swallow his control completely,   
especially with the rival male in close vicinity, but he reigned in his   
hormones just in time to snarl off some asinine comment about   
something or other and launch off the side. A feeble attempt of   
trying to get away from the alluring scent that tickled his nose and   
sent heat searing throughout his body, pooling deep in his core...it   
didn't matter to him, anymore. To him, it was over a year ago. 

But then, after a crushing defeat against the 'perfect' hand of   
the monster Cell, he placed himself in the accursed room once more,   
only this time he was alone. Only himself and the white vastness of   
the room to keep his mind occupied. There, he trained the hardest   
he had ever done, even since his journey into space where he   
accomplished the jump to Legendary status. 

And when he collapsed, exhaustion, hunger, and pain forcing   
him off his feet, his mind and his dreams would always drift to her.   
  
The intoxicating smell of her hair fresh out of the bath. The   
smooth curve of her lips when she was pleased. The casual brush of   
her fingers on his shoulder or neck as she passed by him at the table.   
The heated flush of her face in anger or in the throes of passion.   
The painful throbbing of her heart against his after crying out his   
name... 

There was no Mirai Trunks to distract him from his dreams.   
Only the white expanse that seemed to ridicule him over and over   
again, always in the voice of his father for falling under the devious   
charms of a female. In those moments of insanity many times he   
dreamed that he had left the Chamber, only to converge on the form   
of his mate and his rival tangled together in a mass of limbs, each   
screaming out their climaxes as they took their spoils from the   
other, oblivious to the one that watched with a shattered soul. Many   
times he woke up from the fever-soaked sleep, his eyes clouded over   
with the insane visions still dancing in front of him, and after a few   
moments crying out into the emptiness his pain and frustration. 

In times like those, he was glad that he did not fully bond with   
her, for if they were, no dimension-shifting room would bar their link   
and she would have sensed his state of being, and would have   
suffered through the same nightmares. He admitted that; that the   
visions were nightmarish. But he could not deny the soul-rendering   
pain of seeing the sensual creature he took as a life-partner, wrapped   
up in his most bitter rival's arms; she calling his name in place of his   
own, tore at him, cut him to the core of the endless well of emotional   
ties he had with her. 

The sound of splashing and childish laughter jolted him out of   
his dark musings and he cursed silently as he found himself in front   
of the nursery, and he stared at the form of his blue-haired mate   
bent over the rim of the tub, trying in vain to cleanse their young   
offspring. He leaned against the door frame and let a small smirk   
grace his lips as his eyes roamed over her crouched form, slim legs   
tucked under a firm rear that bounced enticingly in the air as she   
leaned forward to grab a bottle of the cleansing solutions on a far   
edge of the bath. The slight tightening from earlier made itself   
known once again with a vengeance and the throb from below sent   
sparks of fire throughout his body, rattling his brain with lustful   
visions of what he could do to her, right there, right now. 

"Trunks, sit still for Mama, please! Argh, you even have   
Cheerios in your ears! Trunks!" 

"Stop your screeching, Onna, and then maybe he will sit still   
for your attentions." He let a quiet chuckle be voiced out loud when   
she jumped and almost fell into the water. Trunks also laughed out   
loud. "Although you being in the water as well probably would be   
enough distraction for him so you could finish your cleansing rituals." 

"Damn it, Vejiita! You scared me half to death!" He watched   
with thinly concealed interest as she regained her composure after   
his fright to her senses. "What is it with saiya-jiin and them   
sneaking up on me?" She finally turned around and she saw his state   
of being for the first time, and he watched as her eyes roved up and   
down his frame. He gave her credit for not blanching at the sight of   
his blood and wounds. "Maybe you need to join him in here. You're   
just as filthy as he was." Her eyes scanned him from head to toe   
once again before focusing on his face, her blue irises radiating many   
conflicting emotions to him; anger, relief, concern, all backed by the   
underlying current of what he refused to name. For if he did, then   
he would have to admit that he understood what it was, and what it   
meant, and that was something he wasn't ready to admit, even to   
himself. 

A wicked look flashed across his face and he narrowed his   
eyes to stare deep into her blue ones. "You would like that, wouldn't   
you?" The deep throb from earlier turned into a steady,   
lightning-quick pulse at her thick blush that he watched start from   
her high cheekbones to spread down her slim neck to hide beneath   
the open collar of her shirt, where just a hint of the swell of a firm   
breast could be seen. A warm, heady sensation flashed through his   
mind as the connection between them flared. The blush flared   
deeper crimson as she easily read the thoughts almost dripping from   
his features. 

She opened her mouth to retort but her attention was drawn   
back down to the naked bundle of energy that was still within the   
warm bath water, accompanied by a several water-swollen Cheerios.   
A high screech made Vejiita cringe in pain as she fully realized what   
the hot water was that ran down her back. "TRUNKS!! You...you...you   
peed on me!!" And Trunks' only response was to laugh even louder as   
the stream of urine arched higher. 

Both adult faces mirrored the other's image of disgust, but   
nothing could be done about the act now. And, to Vejiita's   
disappointment and relief, the hot moment between the pair was   
ruined, the strong pulse of hormones quickly subsiding to the   
familiar, ever-present ache that settled deep in his loins, only to be   
sated if he completed the act that he started on that steamy night   
almost two years ago, the night that the piss-happy progeny was   
created. The night he had relived over and over in that blasted room. 

With a disgusted grunt he pushed off the wall and   
disappeared around the corner, his opaque mind and heart in furious   
turmoil.**__**

**_ ~*~_**   
**_And you could be happy, and I could be miserable_**   
**_I'll grab a metaphor out of the air_**   
**_The Cuyahoga River on fire_**   
**_ ~*~_**

******* 

He watched through the small window as Kakarotto   
disappeared once again into the living quarters, more than likely in   
search of his mate's mother and food. Trunks had flashed him a   
small smile as he left, and disappeared into the household as well, but   
in a different direction than Kakarotto. More than likely to the   
rooms that were designated as his own. 

He moved over to the console to switch on the gravity, but   
instead he veered away from the central panel and instead headed   
for the small shower, intent on cleansing himself of the blood that   
dirtied his frame from his second year in the Room of Spirit and   
Time. The shower was quick; his time used efficiently under the hot   
water. It was also a time to take inventory of an injuries that might   
hinder himself the next day in battle. Finding none that were of any   
consequence, or ones that would be healed sufficiently by this time   
tomorrow, he dressed himself in a fresh training outfit and made his   
way to the far wall of the room, the gravity simulator still off, and   
sat down on the floor, his muscled legs spread out in front of him and   
his arms crossed over his thick chest. He allowed his eyes to close   
and the back of his head to lean against the smooth surface of the   
metal wall. Mentally commanding his breathing to calm, his heart to   
slow, and his mind devoid of thought, he began his meditations. 

Meditating was not his strong point--normally, he hated the   
time-wasting exercise, and when he was younger he protested the   
exercise tooth and nail. But as he got older, he realized the benefits   
of the relaxing ritual, and came to cherish the time alone. Sometimes   
in his meditations he would go over past battles, checking his forms   
and vilifying his faults, mentally correcting himself for the next time.   
Other times he would just gather his wits, especially after a   
particularly gruesome purging that was hard on the muscles as well on   
the mind. And everyone, including Furiiza, tended to leave him in   
peace while he meditated, somehow knowing the time spent in his   
mind was important to his psyche as well as his physical being. 

But this time, his thoughts were not on battles past, or   
battles future. This time, he focused on the one battle   
present--omnipresent, omnipotent in everything that lived, breathed,   
existed around him. 

Bulma. 

Onna. 

Mate. 

Bonded. 

The one battle he could not be decided with fist or ki. No   
clear-cut battle strategy would win this war between his soul and his   
mind. And as his mind and his soul debated against each other for   
supremacy in the decision for the final completion of his link to the   
Chikyuu-jiin female, his heart surprised them both and took them all,   
kicking and screaming, down Memory Lane. To the night that changed   
everything, forever. 

To that night.   
__ __

_~~Two years ago (four, counting ROSAT time)~~_   


He shut down the gravity simulator, frustrated to no means.   
The hot and humid air normally did not affect him; he had survived in   
harsher climates before. But something about the day made his   
normally focused mind unravel and wander to things unknown. _I will_   
_get nothing accomplished sitting in here sweating, _he grumbled to   
himself,_ might as well seek relief from the heat inside._

He stepped outside, the heat and sun striking him three times   
as intense as it was inside the metal sphere. A new layer of shining   
sweat immediately sprung from his pores, soaking through the thin   
shorts he wore, making them cling wetly to his thick and swollen thigh   
muscles. A quick swipe with the towel around his neck to his face   
cleared the rivulets that stung his eyes and he inhaled deeply in an   
attempt to clear his lungs of the stuffyness that accumulated while   
inside the chamber. 

But all that did was send his senses reeling. A delicious aroma   
filled him, sending every single nerve in his body flying into   
overstimulation. Such a strong, overpowering feeling made his mind   
fuzz; once sharp senses dulled in comparison to the desire of finding   
the origin of the smell that assalted him head on. Unknowingly, he   
closed his eyes and let his feet take him where they needed to go. 

Tripping over a thorny bush made him come back to realtime,   
and he opened his eyes to find out that he had just turned into the   
far corner of the Capusle Corporation property. The area was   
sanctioned for personal use by family members, and normally was   
occupied by the elder female, buried elbow deep in tending the large   
spans of greenery she called her 'flower gardens.' Naturally, he   
didn't venture into the area very often--only when dragged or lured   
down in the cool of the evening with the temptation of a feast. 

Here, the scent that struck him so hard when he exited the   
gravity chamber was in full blossom, and he quickly rationalized that   
it wasn't the heavy odor of the flowers that pulled him here. A few   
steps into the cover of the tall thick brush told the story for him. It   
was she. 

Within several yards of his stature, the blue haired female   
sat crouched alongside the great expanse of treated water, splashing   
her slim hands into the wetness as she called one of the many canines   
that wandered the estate. He watched as the furry beast swam   
toward her with a brightly colored toy in its mouth, and when it came   
near her, she reached out to take it from the animal, only to throw it   
once again into the water for the canine to go gather it again. He   
shook his head at the absurdity of the cycle. There was no real point   
in the exercise--maybe a slight workout for the animal, but no real   
finality came from it if she just kept rethrowing it as soon as the   
piece of plastic was brought back to her. 

He stepped closer, and his mind qickly forgot about the simple   
game as the enticing scent became stronger. His eyes roved over her   
bent frame, and he noticed with a tightening of his groin how   
shamelessly exposed she was to any ordinary passer-by. A very small,   
thin piece of purple fabric was barely covering her rear, and the only   
thing he could see covering her back was a cord tied around her neck.   
Her normally milky-pale flesh was a very light pink from the   
scorching rays of the brightly burning star in the sky. 

Vejiita swallowed hard, cursing inwardly to himself as the   
tightening in his groin became a heated pulse as he watched   
the blue-haired water nymph embrace the water-logged beast,   
staring fixedly on her features as she laughed when the animal shook   
itself to free the heavy pelt of excess water. The canine then ran   
from her embrace and she turned to see where it was headed, and he   
discovered with both shock and excitement that the thin cloth barely   
covered her front as well, the fabric spitting on her hips to arch   
across her rounded chest and dip around to protect her secret   
center. 

"Vejiita!" she called out with a wave, "I'm glad you escaped   
that oven of a room! It's way too hot to be training in that furnace   
today. You'll become a saiya-jiin cookie." She winked and put her   
hands on her hips, and his eyes were drawn to that area of her body   
once again. "You are done training, ne?" 

He swallowed again and stepped a few paces closer to her, his   
senses reeling from being enveloped in the delicious smell that he now   
concluded, originated from her. "For now. What was the point in   
that exercise with the hound? It did not help tone your biceps in any   
manner." He took a few more steps closer, and mentally schooled his   
features. Dizziness threatened to cloud his judgement and he fought   
tooth and nail to control it. 

"What?" Her features pulled with puzzlement. "I wasn't doing   
any exercises...do you mean playing fetch with Boomer?" She rolled   
her eyes. "It's just a game. Actually, it's one of his favorites.   
Golden retrievers are water dogs, so he gets a big kick out of   
jumping into the water." She sat down on the edge of the pool and   
let her legs dangle into the clear water. "Come join me for a swim?" 

He was next to her and the intoxicating smell almost robbed   
him of his speech. He had been racking his memories, trying to   
figure out why her smell was so potent today, and why it stirred him   
in such a manner. It affected him even more than the smell of her   
arousal, and that had profound effects in itself. No, this was   
something different; something more intense--meaningful in its own   
right. 

"How can you swim in such chemically trated water? The smell   
in itself is almost deadly." He dipped a toe into the liquid and a jolt   
of lightning shot up his leg. The water temperature was a sharp   
contrast to the air above. 

"Oh, I bet the chlorine is murdering your sensitive nose, ne?"   
She shrugged and slipped in, the water level rising to only hug her   
hips. "The chlorine kills the germs that tend to grow in this type of   
setting. A necessary evil." She turned around and grinned up at him.   
"Come on in--the water feels wonderful." 

Cursing himself and his senses, he sat down on the edge of the   
pool, his legs disappearing into the clear drink. He squinted his eyes   
against the glare of the sun's reflection off the water and kept his   
gaze intent on her as she made her way over to him, and he let her   
part his legs so she could come closer to him. "I am in the water,   
Onna," he looked down at her hands that rested lightly on his lower   
thighs, and then back to her face, a small, secretive smile curling at   
her lips, "what more do you want from me?" 

"Now that's a loaded question if I ever heard one," she teased   
him, her hands trailing up and down his hard legs, leaving quickly   
evaporating droplets of water wherever she touched. "What more do   
I want?" She leaned close and captured his lips, mixing the taste of   
chlorine with sweat. She pulled away and floated out of his reach.   
"Of you..." She turned around and with a quick jump and flip of her   
body, dove under the water. 

He growled audibly. She was in a torturing mood today. He   
followed her wavy form under the water with his eyes and watched   
as she broke the surface on the other side, gasping for fresh air.   
She turned around to see where he was and he noticed a small pout   
on her dripping lips. "What are you still doing over there?" 

"I am watching you gasp for breath, trying to fill your puny   
lungs." He let a smirk escape when he noticed her pout get bigger.   
"You aren't meant to be an underwater creature, otherwise you would   
have been born with gills." 

She huffed and slapped the water with her hands.   
"Whatever." She turned her gaze back to him and watched with a   
raised eyebrow as he gently lowered himself into the water. She   
giggled at his upturned nose, scrunched as he stared into the cool   
drink. "It's not going to eat you, you know." 

"Then why is it attacking my skin?" 

"You're just oversensitive to the chemicals. They're not going   
to hurt you or leave any residual damage." She inhaled deeply and   
ducked under the water again, pushing off the side to give her an   
extra boost. She circled his feet, poking his legs with the barest of   
touches before breaking the surface directly in front of him, slowly   
standing until they reached eye to eye. "Of course, if you drink the   
water, it'll burn the next time you urinate." 

He blinked. "What?" 

"Never mind," she giggled and launched herself onto his chest.   
But he was still recovering from the urinating remark, and they both   
toppled into the water. 

Vejiita was the first to break the surface, gasping for air with   
wide eyes. "What were you trying to do, drown me?" He wiped at his   
face and let out a hissing noise. "What is in this hellish water, acid?" 

A giggle made him turn around and he discovered Bulma   
staring at him, the only thing above the water was her laughing eyes.   
He narrowed his own and took a step closer to her, but she just   
backed up a step. He repeated his forward movement, and she copied   
with a backward pace as well. He stopped and crossed his arms, a   
scowl on his dripping features. She copied him again, although her   
own scowl didn't match his very well when she broke out into giggles.   
She stood up with a splash in his direction. "Oh, come on, Vejiita! I'm   
just having fun with you! Lighten up and play with me!" 

He narrowed his eyes in a sneer. "Play? The Saiya-jiin no Ouji   
does not play, Onna." With a quick movement he scooped her into his   
arms and tossed her through the air and into the deep end of the   
water. "Although, he does get even." A playful smirk danced across   
his features as he watched her come up spluttering. "That's for your   
pitiful attempt at drowning." 

"Vejiita!" she spat out a mouthful of chlorinated water and   
glared at him while she treaded water, "you almost..." she stopped her   
train of thought as he disappeared from her sight. "Where'd he go?"   
She turned around in a circle, trying to figure out where he went.   
She even looked up to see if there would be an arial assault, but he   
wasn't there. A literal sinking feeling tickled a foot and she hurriedly   
grabbed a lungful of air just before she was yanked underwater. 

Hard, heavy arms circled her flailing body, and she could feel   
the heat that radiated from him even under the water. Her eyes   
were screwed shut, but she knew the muscled male was directly in   
front of her, and she had further evidence when his lips sealed   
themselves over hers. Her slim arms wrapped around his thick neck   
and she buried her fingers in his gently waving hair, along with her   
lightly muscled legs wrapping around his trim waist to firmly anchor   
herself to the fleshy weight that was eagerly devouring her mouth. 

The cool water that surrounded them did nothing to squelch   
the flame that ignited in her stomach, and she clutched at him   
tighter when he maneuvered her flaccid lips open to meld their   
tongues in a duel. A fleeting thought about her remaining available   
air was tossed out the proverbial window when her lungs filled once   
agin with life-giving oxygen. She pried open her eyes to see a smirk   
dancing at the corner of her mouth and she realized that he shared   
his own air supply with her. She closed her eyes again when she felt   
his hands caress the bare skin of her back, his roughened fingers   
dancing up and down her spine, and a moan released precious bubbles   
when he latched onto her rear, pulling her flush with his own heated   
core. 

Another moan fell from her lips when he relased her mouth   
and began to venture lower on her frame, and her eyes shot wide   
open when she realized at some point he had untied her suit and the   
cool water rushing past the burning heat below told her she was   
completely naked. A quick glance at the daring male in front of her   
told her he was in the same state of dress as she. Quickly, she   
pushed herself away from him and tried to swim to the surface. 

Vejiita chuckled inwardly at the shocked expression his water   
creature gave him when she finally realized what he was doing. The   
absurdity of her feeble protest of the situation was laughable at   
best. He clutched the agitatedly kicking female close to him, pinning   
her arms and legs tight against his own frame. He closed his eyes   
and claimed her lips once again, to pass more oxygen into her lungs.__

_ *Be still, little one. Your just desserts are about to be_   
_served.*_

Coiling his legs against the bottom of the pool, he pushed off   
and broke the surface of the water in a giant spout, soaking anything   
within several yards with the run off as he shot into the air like a   
rocket. Under the water, the delicious aroma that permeated from   
her was undetectable--the chlorine that surrounded him tended to   
overpower his nose. But now that the water was far behind them,   
her original scent became known once again, sending his nerves into   
overdrive and his core into flames. He glanced at her, her eyes   
scrunched tight against the gale-force winds that pushed at them as   
they rose higher and higher into the atmosphere also did nothing to push   
away the intoxicating signals she was sending him. 

He came to an abrupt stop, several miles above the yellow   
dome, high above the nearest puffy cloud. "Open your eyes, Bulma,"   
he murmured quietly, "and tell me what you are doing to me." 

"What are you talking about?" She blinked a few times and   
glanced around at the bright blue expanse they were surrounded by.   
Unconsciously, her legs quickly latched around his muscled waist, and   
ths time Vejiita groaned and closed his eyes, his head falling into the   
crook of her neck. "Why are we so high?" 

"I won't let you fall, Bulma," he growled into her neck, nipping   
at the now cool flesh with urgency. "Tell me what purpose you have in   
driving me insane!" 

"Purpose? I don't understand what you're talking about,   
Vejiita," she sighed as he tended to the deliate skin behind her ear.   
"How am I..." Rational words left her mind and only nonsense syllables   
were left when he shifted slightly and plunged into her throbbing   
center, pistoning in and out with a driving need she hadn't felt from   
him since their first time. 

"Your scent...intoxicating...blinding me..." he grunted into her   
neck as waves and waves of pleasure made brightly colored spots   
flash across his eyelids. "Driving me insane..." he inhaled again and   
moaned, his pace increasing doubly. "Almost as if..." 

He opened his eyes and pulled back, his expression intense and   
he quickly disengaged from his frentic activities. His senses widened   
even further as he finally understood why she was sending his   
rational mind into oblivion. "Onna...Bulma..." 

"Vejiita...why did you stop? What's wrong?" She panted, close   
to her completion when he had abruptly stopped and pulled out of her   
burning core. 

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Bulma, if we   
continue, you will...you will bear my heir." 

"What? Bear your...I'll get pregnant?" her eyes widened at   
the implication. "How do you know?" 

"Your scent." He waved a non-descript hand to her womb.   
"Your fertility is at its peak and if we continue, we will create a child.   
That is what has been driving me crazy all day." 

Now she was confused. "But you've never acted this way or   
mentioned anything about it before. My cycle occurs every month.   
Why now?" 

He opened his eyes and saw the genuine confusion in her blue   
orbs. "Maybe my body wasn't ready for the burden of conception.   
Maybe it has something to do with the heat. Or the fact that..." he   
broke off his next thought with a shrug. He was not willing to admit   
to himself that a connection with the aqua-haired female was even   
possible, yet alone forming. He could not voice such an event out loud, 

Her brows came together in deep thought, and he could see   
the inner cogs of her mind whirling. "So, if we continue, I'm more   
than likely going to get pregnant, correct?" He nodded and she   
returned the gesture. "Then let's continue, Vejiita." At the shocked   
look on his face, she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I am   
more than willing to bear your child, Vejiita," she murmured into his   
lips as she wiggled on his body, "I think that the life we create   
together will be the greatest creature known to man and saiya-jiin   
alike." 

He swallowed and put a hand on her hips, stilling her attempt   
to maneuver him back into her slick enterance. "Are you sure, Bulma?   
It will not be an easy task, and I can't promise to be what you need   
me to be." 

She hesitated slightly, and then nodded. "He will be   
magnificent, Vejiita, and you will be proud to call him your son." She   
lowered herself on his rigid length and the pair groaned in unison.   
They quickly reestablished their frenzied pace, their hands, legs, and   
mouths intwined into a jumble as their bodies became wet once again   
with sweat. A loud cry from each of them accompanied the red flash   
that occurred when he sank his teeth into her neck, letting the   
heated liquid fill his mouth and spill down his throat. And with a   
howling shriek, he spilled his life-giving seed into her throbbing nest,   
their souls echoing the union in a nerve-shuddering climax, and both   
shook from the intensity of the completion. 

It took both of them several minutes to recover into their   
right minds, and when he did, Vejiita slipped a warm hand in-between   
them, resting it on Bulma's lower stomach. "Can you tell if I've   
conceived?" she spoke quietly, her head resting on his slick shoulder. 

He shook his head. "Not yet." He smirked down at her and   
sniffed loudly. "Your scent tell me you are still fertile. It might take   
a few extra times." 

She swatted at him weakly and smirked back. "What, can't the   
Saiya-jiin no Ouji impregnate his female the first time around?" 

He grinned, his lips turned in a wicked leer. "Of course he can.   
But if he wants more than one heir at a time..."   


~~Present time~~   


He opened his eyes, and he knew what he had to do. 

************** 

She grumbled darkly to herself, muttering select curses that   
thankfully the young ears she dressed did not understand as of yet.   
With a little extra pressure she sealed the tape that held the sides   
of the disposable diaper closed. "Pee on me, will you? Hmph!" The   
young one on the table just babbled baby talk back to her. 

Picking up her young child, she cradled him to her chest and   
rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, reveling in the smell   
of the soft purple down that tickled her nose. A low hum resonated   
in her chest, and on cue, a quiet rumble echoed back to her in   
response. The first time she heard Trunks' 'purr', she thought he had   
a nasty case of bronchitis, and immediately panicked. A thorough   
examination by herself and her father, both finding nothing amiss,   
she worried herself into a tizzy until the next night when she heard   
the same sound once again, this time a louder and deeper sound,   
coming from the contented sleep of Trunks' father, and her husband. 

She confronted Vejiita the next morning, asking about the   
sound, telling him of her fears for their child, but not mentioning to   
him of hearing him make the sound himself. He blew her off in   
response, ridiculing her for making a nuisance of herself over   
something so trivial as the contented sound of a saiya-jiin. After that   
she left rather meekly, a state she was not used to being in, but she was   
glad that she did not mention his own use of the sound, for he would   
not have answered her as honestly as he had originally. 

But now, she reveled in the sound, knowing that it was the   
epitome of pleasure she could experience with each of her males, in   
their own special way. 

A sigh escaped her throat, and she thought back to the state   
her husband was in when she last saw him, both physically and   
mentally. He was a bloody, gory mess, not completely unexpected by   
her. He was in the room for a year, and one can accumulate much   
damage in such a time span, especially the masochistic Saiya-jiin no   
Ouji. She patted herself on her schooled features as she took in the   
damage when he appeared in the bathroom. But her reaction to what   
she saw in his eyes far outweighed what she would have done to his   
body. 

His eyes...his eyes literally burned for her. She had not seen   
such extreme lust boiling just under the surface. Sure, it had been   
some time since they had last lain together, a few weeks, and back   
before Trunks was born they had been very...active...in the bedroom,   
but she then amended, two of her days without him was two years to   
him, so his abstinence was even longer than hers. But she could not   
get over the raw need in his obsidian gaze, completely focused on her.   
Who knows what would have happened if Trunks had not proven   
himself of his own virility? 

She glanced at the babe on her shoulder, his quiet purr   
resonating against her chest. She thought he would have been asleep   
by now, but his big blue solemn gaze was focused completely on her. Very   
serious eyes for a child so young, and she shivered at the thought of   
what the future version of the child she held in her arms had seen   
with his own azure gaze. She saw the shadows that danced in his   
eyes when he thought no one was looking, the gentle features pooling   
into a concentrated frown that showed just who his sire was. 

She shook her head slightly, scaring away the dark thoughts   
and turned on a cheerful smile to the small baby. "Come on, Trunks,   
how about we find something to play with? I think Fluffy-puppy is   
hiding from us." At the mention of his favorite stuffed animal,   
Trunks' head popped up from her shoulder, and an excited burble of   
slobber ran down his cheek as he babbled. 

A trip into the nursery solved that mystery, and soon baby and   
puppy were happily on the carpeted floor, fast on their way into   
another adventure. Bulma made use of the time by straightening out   
the room, folding and putting away clean clothing, sending dirty and   
soiled ones to the laundry, finding and replacing many odd toys her   
father invented to help 'stimulate' young Trunks' mind, although she   
thought it stimulated her father's creative genius more than her   
son's. 

Plopping onto the floor, she grabbed Fluffy-puppy and   
attacked Trunks' tummy with the soft creature, sending the youngest   
Saiya-jiin into fits of giggles. A soft knock on the door distracted   
their play. 

"I knocked this time, so you wouldn't get scared and get angry   
at me." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "As if I could stay mad at you for   
long. We've been through too much together, Son-kun, for our   
friendship to end that quickly." 

*********** 

After Goku left, she played and read with Trunks for another   
hour, and then put him down for his nap; he immediately fell asleep,   
his purr softly caressing her heart as she watched him at rest for a   
minute. Slipping quietly out of the room with a baby monitor tucked   
in one hand, she made her way down the cavernous halls of Capsule   
Corp and into the recesses where the labs were situated, well out of   
range of any innocent bystander that might happen to wander into   
harm's way. 

Immediately she sought out her father, who was hard at work   
trying to organize the mess of wires that was removed from   
Juuroko-gou's internal circuitry. Pulling out a soldering gun, she dug   
in as well, hoping that they would finish the job before the deadline   
tomorrow. 

******** 

~~Several hours later~~   


Bulma was so lost in the mass of wire and heat she was   
unaware of her surroundings that she dropped the soldering iron   
when the monitor next to her suddenly came to life. 

Dr. Briefs looked up from his computer terminal, "Sounds like   
the little guy is ready to get up." 

"I didn't realize it was so late!" she glanced at her watch and   
discovered it was well past the time he ate lunch. She glanced around   
at the mess she made and then at her father, who sighed and nodded   
his head. "Thanks, Papa. I was just about done here, anyway." 

"Right, and I am just about done with these last calculations.   
I'll input the last of the information, and then I'll finish up in his   
chest." Another loud protest crackled over the handset and he made   
a shooing motion. "Go on! The young prince is demanding his lunch,   
ne?" 

She smiled and pulled off the protective coat she wore. "And   
he sounds exactly like the elder one when he's hungry. See you later,   
Papa." 

Quickly, she made her way to the nursery, and was just in time   
to duck behind the door as a large bright light blinded her senses.   
"Trunks!" she yelled, and as soon as she could see again, she rushed   
back in the room to see that he was in need of a new crib. Again. 

"Oh, Trunks, this is the third one in two months!" She picked   
her way through the wreckage to retrieve the now burbling Trunks, a   
large, drooling smile on his face, and his arms waving in the air.   
"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" She sighed, as his answer   
was just one of baby talk. A quick change of diaper and the pair were   
off to eat a late lunch. 

In the kitchen, she was greeted with the delicious smells of   
her mother's cooking. "Thank goodness! I was hoping I wouldn't have   
to make something." She gave her mother a relieved smile as she   
pulled out the highchair, setting Trunks inside. 

"I knew you were hard at work in the lab, Bulma-chan." She   
carried a large plate filled with sandwiches over to the table. A pot   
of soup already was set. "I fed the older Trunks already, and Vejiita   
hasn't emerged from the gravity room as of yet. Did you want to call   
him in?" 

She glanced out the window to see the lights on in the room.   
She couldn't hear any blasts, and the natural hum of the generator,   
so that meant he was meditating. "No, if he's hungry, he'll come in."   
She learned quickly not to interrupt his meditation time. Being left   
alone usually increased the length of the fuse to his short temper.   
And the longer it was, the more peace existed in the household.   
Cutting up a sandwich, she placed the plate in front of the happy boy,   
and he immediately grabbed for one of the small bites, shoving it in   
his mouth, while his other hand reached for another. 

Mini Briefs chuckled at the side of the two fisted assault.   
"My, someone's a hungry boy!" She went back into the kitchen and   
came out with a large jug of milk. She poured some into a sipper cup,   
replacing the lid firmly and put it on the tray. 

Bulma placed another cut up sandwich on the almost empty   
plate. "Well, he didn't eat much for breakfast. You should have seen   
the mess he made with the Cheerios! And then when I was giving him   
a bath, guess what he did!" 

"What did he do?" 

She grunted disgustedly. "He peed on me!" 

"Oh my," Mini chuckled, "little boys will do that." 

"I know, Mama," she snorted, "it was disgusting, anyway."   
Trunks, sensing he was being talked about, threw up his hands and   
laughed, spraying sandwich bits everywhere. Bulma sighed and put   
another sandwich on his plate. She figured he would be just about   
full, but she learned from experience, there was always room in a   
Saiya-jiin stomach for more. 

Mini laughed again, "He's such a happy little guy, aren't you?"   
She cooed at him while wiping his face off with a napkin. "What are   
you going to do this afternoon, Bulma?" 

She shrugged her shoulders in indifference, while blowing the   
steam off her spoonful of soup. "I don't know, yet. I should go back   
down into the lab and help Papa, but I also need to go into town for a   
bit. Trunks blew up his crib again." 

"Again? What a powerful little man!" She pulled him out of   
his chair, hugging him close. Trunks protested with an indignant   
squawk, reaching in vain for more sandwich. Bulma obliged his search   
hands by handing him a larger chunk. "I need to go into town, too, so   
why don't I pick up a new crib for you? And I'll take Mr. Powerful   
with me. Are you going to protect your Gramma? Yes you are!" 

Bulma sighed. "That'd actually be good. Then I don't have to   
worry about him while I'm down in the lab." 

"Of course dear," Mini nodded back, "we'll be just fine, won't   
we? I think I have a cookie for my special boy in the kitchen!" The   
pair left. 

She sighed again, shaking her head. "She spoils him so much."   
Her mind was set at ease, though. Trunks would be with her mother   
the entire afternoon. Usually a trip in town meant that besides going   
to the mall for shopping, she would be stopping by several of her   
Gardening Club friends, and more than likely they would be cooing   
over Trunks for hours. Which meant that she had the afternoon to   
herself. 

Taking her time to finish up her lunch, she read the day's   
newspaper that was folded on the table, checking up on the local   
news, but everything seemed to be focusing on the next day's 'games'   
with Cell, so all of the other news was pushed off to the side. After   
her leisurely lunch, she made her way back to her suite of rooms, and   
took a shower. She had changed her shirt after her 'shower' from   
Trunks, but she still felt dirty from the episode, and a long, relaxing   
session under the massaging spray would do her good. 

*** 

An hour and a full bottle of bubbles later, she felt like a whole   
person. She didn't get much time to herself, especially with Trunks   
becoming much more mobile. He was an active crawler, and was just   
on the cusp of walking. 

When she entered her bedroom, something seemed different   
in the air, and she stopped in the middle of the room, frozen in one   
place, her eyes darting around the room, checking everything and   
anything to see if it was missing, or out of place. But she could see   
nothing in particular wrong, or gone, so she shook off the weird   
sensations, going into her large closet to get dressed . 

And when she emerged once again, that feeling hit her again,   
even stronger this time, resonating in her chest like an ache. She put   
her hand on her heart, and she could feel it beating fast, in response   
to something, she didn't know. "Is someone here?" she called out   
questioningly, her eyes darting around the room for answers. But she   
received none. Moving back into the bathroom that connected to her   
bedroom, she reached for a brush and untangled her thick blue locks.   
Once again that feeling ran over her, and she identified it this time:   
something, or someone, was watching her. She quickly turned around,   
but there was nothing there. She peeked around the corner of the   
door and a quick scan of the room showed no one had entered it as   
well. "Now I'm being paranoid." She ran the brush through her hair   
once again while walking back into the bedroom. 

"Not really. You can sense me innately. It shows how much we   
are connected." 

She whirled around, tossing the hard wooden-handle brush in   
the direction of the voice. "Stop scaring me like that! You know how   
I hate it when you sneak up on me." 

He easily caught the projectile in one hand and stood up from   
his position against the door frame. "You knew I was coming. I   
sensed your unease the minute I entered this floor. You should not   
have been startled." 

A quick glance up and down his frame told her that he had not   
trained this day, and was meditating like she thought. Crossing her   
arms over her chest, she turned away and sat in a chair, her back to   
him and picked up a book from the small table alongside. "I should   
have known it was you all along, although I thought you'd be out in the   
GR longer." A slow prick up and down her spine told her that he had   
moved away from the door and was standing directly behind her. A   
warm heat started to pool deep in her stomach, but she ignored it.   
"How was your meditation?" 

"It served my purposes." 

The pool of heat started to create waves as she felt his   
breath against her ear. And when she felt the soft bristles run down   
her scalp, she let her eyes roll back in her head. The feel of someone   
else brushing your hair was always a welcome treat. She caught a   
shaky breath and tried to continue the conversation. "What did you   
think about?" A small groan escaped her lips when she felt his bare   
fingers brush across the nape of her neck as he gathered her hair in   
his hands. A warm sensation flowed throughout her body as he ran   
ki-heated fingers through her mane, drying the wet strands. 

"Many things." 

"Such...such as?" 

"Me. You. Us." Her train of thought crashed when she felt   
his lips on her neck, just under her ear. His whisper sent jolts of   
lightning down her spine, stirring the pool of heat in her stomach to a   
raging storm. 

**_ ~*~_**   
**_What can you say, the impossible happens_**   
**_What can you settle for?_**   
**_What can you live without?_**   
**_I remember the night I first darkened your door_**   
**_And I swore that I loved you_**   
**_My heart was pure_**   
**_ ~*~_**

She turned slightly in the chair, trying to catch his eyes with   
her own. "What...what do you mean, Vejiita?" 

Their eyes met and Bulma was reminded of his look from that   
morning, the bottomless pit of need. For her. She never felt such a   
want from anyone than what he was sending her now, and the heated   
pool started churning, trying to encompass her entire being, drowning   
out any thought of resistance, focusing on the intensity that burned   
in his eyes. For her. 

He didn't remove his gaze from her, the endless pools of blue   
taking his breath away. He could see the spark of lust begin to burn   
bright, and with a small smirk, he encouraged the flame to grow   
brighter. He moved around the chair and knelt in front of her. "I   
want to bond with you, Bulma." 

Her eyes widened. She knew what he was talking about; she   
knew of the intimate link that ChiChi shared with Goku. She was   
jealous of the couple and their connection, wanting something like   
that ever since ChiChi talked about it. And she knew she had a slight   
connection to the dark male in front of her, it was obvious from just   
before, when she sensed his coming. But she also knew that it was   
not the full deal; there was more to it than what she and Vejiita   
shared, but she didn't dare press the subject with him. He would   
deny any such link to the day's end, claiming it 'nonsense' and   
'weakness'. 

But she knew that he knew there was more to it. More than   
the ever-present tickle in the back of her mind and the jump of her   
heart when he was near her. More than the uneasy feeling when he   
walked into the room. More than the heady sensation she felt when   
he touched her. She wanted more, and now, he was offering it to   
her. The one thing left he could give her. 

He gave her a child. He gave her the status of a lifetime   
companion. Now, he was giving her, himself. 

Could she accept such a gift? 

**_ ~*~_**   
**_And I could be happy, and you could be miserable_**   
**_I'll grab a metaphor out of the air_**   
**_The Cuyahoga River on fire_**   
**_ ~*~_**

She swallowed, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Are you   
positive you want this, Vejiita? There is no going back, right?" 

He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.   
"If I don't, Bulma, I will go mad. Mad with the pain of an   
uncompleted bond, and you would soon follow. I have denied it for a   
long time, and now realize I was denying the inevitable. Bonding was   
not something I planned on doing. I never even thought I would have   
an opportunity, nor did I wish one." He opened his eyes and the pools   
of black tar seemed to encompass her soul. "I want to bond with you,   
Bulma. And not because of need, because of want." She sucked in a   
breath at his words, realizing what they truly meant. A sob hitched   
in her throat. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before   
opening them again, and locked onto hers. 

"I love you, Bulma. Will you bond with me?"   
**__**

**_ ~*~_**   
**_My open window, a dream in the dark_**   
**_My fingers, your face_**   
**_A spark, a trace--_**   
**_ ~*~_**

"Vejiita..." 

Her answer was to claim his lips with hers, pushing herself   
into him. He accepted the gesture with his own, returning it with   
equal fervor, burying a hand deep into her thick hair, crushing her   
smaller frame against his. He slowly stood up on his feet, her legs   
automatically wrapping around his hips and staggered to the bed. He   
broke contact with her for a moment, quickly shedding them both of   
needless clothing, their bodies eager to finally consummate the union   
they waited for, for so long. 

He rested a heavy hand on her chest, Bulma placing one of her   
own over his. He looked up and focused on the deep pools of blue   
that shimmered brightly with the light of the room. He spoke softly,   
but clearly, his gaze not wavering. "Your heart is mine, for mine." 

She echoed his words, as clear and focused as he. "My   
heart is yours, for yours." 

"Your mind is mine, for mine." 

"My mind is yours, for yours." A white light started to form   
around their conjoined hands. 

"Your body is mine, for mine." 

The light started to pulse, increasing in speed as she spoke   
her words. "My body is yours, for yours." 

"Your soul is mine, for mine." 

"My soul is yours, for yours." 

The white pulse exploded, and made both glow bright in its   
intensity. Vejiita used his other hand to pull her glowing hand from   
his, and settled it on his own chest. Their eyes never broke contact   
as they spoke in unison. 

"We are one: heart, mind, body, soul. To be apart is being   
halved; together are we complete. Through eternity and beyond.   
_Nothing_ will sever the bond." The white light exploded once again,   
making both close their eyes, and when they reopened them they   
discovered that the white glow had receded to the hands that rested   
over the other's heart. Each watched as the light literally seeped   
into the other's chest, and disappeared from virtual view. 

Vejiita let out a breath and closed the gap between them,   
leaning down to capture her lips with his, savoring the new sensations   
that filled his entire presence. The faint tickle that always was   
present in the back of his mind was now a full-fledged essence,   
bright and full of energy. 

He released the kiss and opened his eyes, to see that she was   
staring at him with a look of wonder on her face. "Is that, you? Is   
that feeling...you? I thought I could...before...but now...you?" He   
smirked at her inability to express herself. 

"Too shocked for words, Bulma? I think this is a first." 

Her open-face expression closed slightly at his tease, but she   
quickly recovered. "So, what's next? Is there more to it? Or was all   
that light show for affect?" 

He narrowed his eyes, taking her own tease in stride. "We've   
only just begun, Onna." With a swift and practiced movement, he   
impaled himself into her. 

He let out a soft groan as she completely surrounded him, her   
burning center adding even more fuel to bonfire of his desire for   
her. Now with the bond firmly in place, the intensity he felt was not   
just his own, but hers as well. 

As their climatic energies grew and exploded, he latched onto   
her neck, opening the wound with his sharp canines that he created   
the night Trunks was conceived, drinking the ever-giving life that   
oozed and puddled in her thin shoulder blades, reeling in the tangy   
smell that filled his nose and made him push harder and deeper into   
her. Her cries sent him soaring over the edge, and as he exploded his   
seed into her depths, his soul sought out hers, smashing the lock that   
held their link closed, and entwined itself around her heart, as hers   
did with his. 

The bond was complete. 

And as they came down from heights unreached, a low rumble   
started in his chest, and to his shock and surprise, it echoed in her   
own tones, harmonizing with him. The sound was one of the most   
pleasing ever bestowed to his ears and he savored the peace that   
surrounded them, like a comforting blanket. 

The Bond was Complete.   
**__**

**_ ~*~_**   
**_And I could be happy, and you could be miserable_**   
**_I'll grab a metaphor out of the air_**   
**_The Cuyahoga River on fire_**   
**_ ~*~_**   
  
  
  


_*sob* It's done! *bawl* Oh, how I love a sappy story. Now, before y'all get on my case about it not bein' a full blown-out lemon, well, I don't write that way. It's fairly obvious from the other chapter and this one that I like to allude to it more than write a full-blown sex scene. Besides, there are a lot of other talented people out there that do that a whole heckova lot better than I could. ((Jade-chan!!)) You've read them, you get the picture, ne? Anyway, let me know what you think--I'd love to hear from you!_

**_Gie-chan_**

_Oh..btw--if you couldn't guess, the 'Cuyahoga River' refrain is missing an explanation, ne? Doesn't fit in with the rest of the lyrics, ne? Well, I did leave out a verse, since it didn't do much for the whole train of thought of the story. The last refrain is this:_

**I know a lot about the history of Cleveland, Ohio**   
**Disasters that have happened there**   
**Like the Cuyahoga River on fire**

_Supposedly it happened in June of 1969, and it was a big joke of some sort. *shrug* But it's just like what Gene says--he grabs a metaphor out of the air. It didn't have to make sense. LOL ....Miss you, Gene...._

**_Gie-chan_**   



End file.
